evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Stank
The Stank is a foul supernatural energy that is the Sorcerer's primary power, as well as the Sorceress'. It manifests as a fog (mainly green) that used by the Sorcerer, whether to turns his victim into monsters or combat against his enemies. Source and Uses The power of the Stank seems to come from the Chaos Pearls, which are worn as a belt on the Sorcerer. The pearls are powered by people who are either weak-willed, broken hearted, or are going through a moment of great emotional trauma, reason why the Sorcerer feed off negative emotions via Chaos Pearl to fuel his power. There is a particular amount of stanked students that creates enough chaos for the Sorcerer to escape. He also able to control his victim with yellow variant. Stanks also can be used for offensive means, by using it's red variants, as seen where he fought Randy with one. Other uses of stanks are: *In "Sorcerer in Love" and "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that the Sorcerer can use it to create blasts of pure energy to shoot at anything for destruction or fighting. *Revealed in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", the Sorcerer is able to create a projection of himself from stank to control in order to fight others. *If enough people are stanked, a stanknado starts forming over the school, like in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch" and shown in the NinjaNomicon in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". Stank Variants *'Green Stank' - Used by the Sorcerer on a regular basis, mostly to turn vulnerable individuals into monsters. This can also used as power source much like electricity as seen in the episode "McOne Armed and Dangerous", in which it used on machine that used by the Sorcerer to communicates with McFist while retaining it's true purpose. *'Red Stank' - What the Sorcerer uses in the episode "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon". It allows the Sorcerer to open items he'd normally not be able to open far from his prison, although it requires a lot of power and concentration. It also acts as offensive magic. *'Yellow Stank' - What the Sorcerer uses in the episode "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". It allows the Sorcerer to directly control whomever he stanks. It takes 100 years to brew. This form of stank also has the power to combine two or more people into one monster. *'Pink Stank' - What the Sorceress normally uses. This type of stank actually same with the Green Variant albeit only different in color. *'Blue Stank' - Unlike the rest of the Stank Variant, Blue Stank instead empowers the victim by granting them their deepest desires so once they mutated via Green/Pink Stank, they would became deadlier. Symptoms of Being Stanked The most visible symptom of being stanked is the victim obviously have monstrous appearance. Although, few part of their true appearance, either merely clothes or body parts that not mutated or both, are still remained. Mutated Theresa shown retain her hairstyle while being stanked, while Juggo, on the other hand, retain his lower body part, pants, and legs. Though the monster form of stanked individual are different from one victims to another, all of the victims are shown have one identical symptom: Their eyes glows yellow, and often shown popped out from their head like crab's. Each stanked victims have different abilities depending on the victim themselves. Stanking often gives the victims ironic powers, such as Buttermaker becoming amphibious or Brent gaining firebreath. Some stanked victims still retain both thought and human speech, while others don't shown speak at all as their intelligence seemingly degenerated due to stank. They also have "stankbreath", stank that they exhale from their mouths. Common abilities include increased strength, speed, and agility. After transformation, stanked victims are very violent and furious, often acting similar to little children or animals when not having much intelligence. Their actions are based off of their thoughts and feelings before they were stanked, like going for revenge or expressing disappointment. It's not unnatural for them to take out their anger out on other people or objects, but they are definitely rarely easy on the ninja that has been tasked to stop them and cure them back to normal. Countermeasures The only way to "de-stank" victims is to destroy the thing they hold most dear, which also stank possesses during the stank exposure and linked with same stank that possessed the victim's body. Things that victims hold most dear is not always the thing that they favor/belonged, as the said things mostly are related with reason why they fell into stank's influence. They can simply be an object, like a hat or an instrument, but it can also be abstract, like a relationship or losing a competition. Upon the victims being de-stanked, the stank returns to the Sorcerer. After cured, victims normally has "stankmesia". They forget all that happened while they were a monster, and even some things that happened before then, whether shortly or years before (like in "McOne Armed and Dangerous", McFist is shocked he has a brain in his arm). In addition, they are dazed and confused for a short while. Victims *Brent *Bucky *Buttermaker *Dancing Fish *Dave *Debbie Kang *Dickie *Juggo *Julian *Theresa Fowler *Hannibal McFist Gallery Stank.jpg|The Stank The Green Stank.jpg|The Green Stank Green Stank.jpg|The Green Stank The Red Stank.jpg|The Red Stank Red Stank.jpg|The Red Stank The Yellow Stank.jpg|The Yellow Stank Yellow Stank.jpg|The Yellow Stank The Pink Stank.jpg|The Pink Stank Pink Stank.jpg|The Pink Stank The Blue Stank.jpg|The Blue Stank Blue Stank.jpg|The Blue Stank Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Pollution Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Dark Forms